Talk to Me
by sectumsempra12
Summary: When everything gets to be more than you can handle, all it takes is someone who will listen to make you feel better.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. Nor do I own the following lyrics to the song 'I'll Stand by You' by the Pretenders.

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,_

_  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you_

With only three days before Bill's and Fleur's wedding, everyone prayed that there would be no rain, but from the looks of the heavy gray clouds that currently hung in the sky it was very unlikely that they'd get their wish. Personally, Harry found himself wishing it would rain. Then maybe, just maybe, everyone wouldn't be running around, pretending everything was all right.

Harry leaned back in the soft grass and used his elbows to prop himself up. On the other side of the yard Fred and George was showing Mrs. Weasley their newest invention, and contribution to the wedding. Laid out in a huge mound on an old wooden table were about a hundred hollow paper balls that would house a fairy each. It was supposed to set a very romantic and ceremonious mood.

Weddings…How could they still have a wedding when Professor Dumbledore was dead? The very man Harry was beginning to idolize had been killed by Severus Snape, the man Dumbledore had trusted with his life, and look where it got him.

The twins and Mrs. Weasley had gone back inside, having not noticed Harry. But that didn't bother him any. He was beginning to relax for the first time in several days when he heard soft, delicate footsteps behind him. Harry turned his head just enough to see who was bothering him.

Hermione reached him, but stood standing, as if waiting for an invitation to sit down. "I don't mind if want to talk or something," Harry muttered, looking the other way.

"Thank you," she said quietly, and eased down beside him. "What's bothering you, Harry?" she asked as soon as she was settled. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Harry still wouldn't look at his friend. He was ashamed. "I'm fine. I'm just upset over Dumbledore's death," he said, but it was only half the truth.

"Harry, that's not all. I know it's not. Please, tell me so I can help you," Hermione pleaded.

Something in her voice made Harry's own voice catch when he tried to talk, and he felt tears well up in his eye. "I…I'm afraid, Hermione. After this wedding, we have to go find and destroy pieces of Voldemort's soul. That alone could kill anyone, but after that, it's up to me to kill him. I want him to pay for what he's done, but I'm still terrified," Harry said in barely more than a whisper. Hermione reached over and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder.

"That's normal, Harry. You wouldn't be human if you weren't scared," she explained, using her free hand to turn Harry's face so that it was looking at her. "But don't let it rule you."

She was so close; Harry could smell the shampoo she used on her beautiful, untamable hair. It occurred to him that he could kiss her right then. It wouldn't be hard at all, but there was suddenly someone calling out Hermione's name. Ron's tall, gangly silhouette came into view, and Hermione jumped up, ran a hand softly through Harry's hair, and ran to join their other friend.

Just from the way they were talking, Harry could tell whatever was being said was making both of them happy. He could only observe as his two best friends embraced each other tightly, and shared a long overdue kiss in the dying light of the evening.

They shared the kiss that Harry suddenly wanted so bad, he could barely stand to watch. But then something wet and cold fell on his arm, and then another on his face, and another on his head. Soon, there was a steady fall of water raining from the sky, and Hermione and Ron were running into the kitchen of the Burrow.

Hermione stalled briefly in the doorway, and turned to look at Harry. Their gazes met for a split second, but then he slowly turned around, and stared straight up into the heavens, ignoring the rain that fell on his face.


End file.
